fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaak Deng
Appearance Hair: He has curly black hair that flies every which direction. He just can’t tame it. Eyes: Brown Skin: Tan (Asian) Height: 5’ 8” Weight: 130 lbs Clothing: He’s often found in rags of sort, a worn white button up shirt with old dress pants his sister has sewn up multiple times. He’s never found without his signature blue dress coat and white scarf. He’s never taken them off because he believes they were once worn by the greatest violinist of all time, a man named Antonio. His last name escapes his mind. He promises to give them away once he achieves his goal of becoming the famous musician he dreams of. Personal Personality Isaak shows no emotion. Period. Maybe, once, he let a tear fall from his eye, but he swears it was an accident. Many people believe that it was his father that made him into the “little robot” he is now. He refuses to recognize it as a problem though. He’s quite the gentleman, very popular among the young ladies in his town. In fact, his parents’ shop probably wouldn’t have so much business if it wasn’t for him and his unintentional charm. The only time he appears to show emotion is when he’s playing his violin on the street. All his sorrow, anger, and joy seems to be expressed through the strings of the old instrument. It’s almost magical. Strengths Strategy- He has a very mathematical mind. He can analyze the situation and play it out like a game of chess. So long as he doesn’t have to fight, he can keep the people around him alive. Speed- He’s learned to be quick. When fight or flight instinct kicks in, his flight is extremely powerful. He usually grabs his sister under his arm and runs like the wind. Even in battle, he’s learned not to meet the end of a sword. Endurance- When overmatched, he refuses to go down without even a little bit of a fight. It’s surprising how much pain he can endure and hide before he’s actually down for the count. Weaknesses Fight or Flight- He prefers to run from a fight if possible. He has no desire to be caught in any altercations. He’s been known to desert during a battle if he’s truly frightened or if he believes his sister’s life is in danger. Heartless?- ''Some people refuse to believe he’s human most of the time, just by the way he doesn’t react to things or how he’s bad at making friends. Even though some young ladies find it attractive, many tend to avoid him because they think he’s nothing more than a stoic monster. Status His family’s poor to say the least. They have close to nothing and because he’s nothing more than “street trash” many people higher up in society tend to look down upon and disregard his opinion. Likes (Only two things in this world) =His violin =His sister Dislikes =Fear =His father =Marriage =Society Quotes “My name is Isaak Deng. How may I be of service?” “Thank you, Sir. It was an honor to play for you.” “Stay away from my sister and I shall stay away from you.” History When he was still very young, his parents moved from a very foreign country across the ocean to escape war. None of them knew the tongue that was spoken in Daein and they had not a penny to their name, but somehow they managed to adjust, opening a small shop that sold odd goods. Isaak had to take on quite the responsibility as a child. His parents were often busy with…matters, so would babysit his sister, try to keep house as best as he could, and go to school to get some sort of education. He also took it upon himself to go out after her every time she would run away. He managed to excel in school during the day and keep house at night, almost never sleeping. One day, when he was out looking for his sister, a group of thieves in the city tried to mug him. He did his best to defend himself, but fell short. Because of the kindness of a stranger passing by, he was able to fend them off. The man was called Antonio, a simple bard who claimed to have magical powers. He took young Isaak to his home, cleaned him up, and asked him to return the next day. He did so and surprisingly, Antonio shoved a rather precious instrument into his hands. For the next year, Antonio trained Isaak to play his “magic” violin. (Isaak could never figure out what was so special about it though.) Just a few days shy of the anniversary of the attack, Antonio said he had to flee from town. He gave Isaak the violin, his coat, his scarf, and his blessing and was never seen or heard from again. Isaak rarely spoke of Antonio, never even telling his father about the violin. He feared he would take it away from him. He would often practice on the street, occasionally for a job, striving for perfection so that one day perhaps, maybe he could save up enough money to leave his home with his sister and start a better life for himself and her. RP History Supports Isabella © HeartOfPinkSol Jenrya © Windwarrior234 Kazzak © Bamf 'Copyright''' OC belongs to: Zilver_Hawk - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)